


[Podfic] Special Day | By CanonicallySoulmates

by ladygizarme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Canonical Character Death, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Episode AU: s15e20 Carry On, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygizarme/pseuds/ladygizarme
Summary: Author's Summary: The first thing is pie, not cake, pie because it's what Dean prefers.-January 24th is a special day for Sam, his beloved brother's life is something to celebrate.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Special Day | By CanonicallySoulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Special Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973898) by [CanonicallySoulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates). 



> Author’s Note:  
> For Dean's birthday I couldn't decide whether to do something happy. Or Sad. So, I decided to do both. There's a happy version of this story and there's a sad version of this story, as the reader you get to choose which version you personally prefer.

Special Day (Sad) 

Podfic Length: 4:24

File Size: 2.9 mb

Download mp3: [on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/asffozlr1c67634/Special_Day_%2528Sad%2529_CanonicallySoulmates.mp3/file)

Download or Stream: [on box.com](https://app.box.com/s/45zlq8frgkhnprpqf24kauos6x6n27sx)

Special Day (Happy) 

Podfic Length: 6:43

File Size: 4.47 mb

Download mp3: [on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rdrokv8ofsd5p29/Special_Day_%2528Happy%2529_CanonicallySoulmates.mp3/file)

Download or Stream: [on box.com](https://app.box.com/s/54a8gh5iv8b4tzt0v5ujjqlonr5rxzo0)


End file.
